September Tears
by GradGrl
Summary: September 11 threw the eyes of the Boho Boys and friends. What happens when one of them is caught in one of the towers.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: Okay, I was suddenly struck by the idea… fabulous or not I'm not sure. Sad, very sad, yes. Consider it my tribute to the survivors and the ones we lost in 9/11 and the following wars. Please review even if it's to flame that I got it all wrong. I live about 1,000 miles away and everything I experienced as an American was threw the TV. and threw a group of friends I have who live in the East Village who said they could see everything that happened. I hope you like it. I hope you feel I'm being true to the events.**

* * *

Roger Davis had been sitting on his couch laughing at Maureen Johnson and Thomas Collins when the windows shattered and the building rattled. Roger's coffee had dropped in his lap. He screamed out as he looked at Collins and Maureen.

"What the fuck was that?" roger said standing to wipe the coffee off his lap. "Holy shit." Collins said looking out the window. Collins climbed out the window to the fire escape looking towards the Manhattan skyline. Roger followed with Maureen behind him. "Roger where is Mark shooting today?" Collins asked.

Mark Cohen, Roger's roommate and best friend, was a camera man for the sleazy show Buzzline. Mark hated the job but it did make things easier for him and Roger. Roger replayed Mark and his conversation this morning, Mark had made mention of where he would be most of the day. Something about crooked security men frisking women to cop a feel. It was then it clicked in Roger's head.

Mark's named ripped from Roger's voice and both Collins and Maureen knew, their friend was at the World Trade Center. Collins stood numb, Roger and Maureen both screamed when the second plane hit the other tower.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: Okay I'll be honest I got goose bumps writing this chapter. It's very short but I'm afraid I'd most likely breakdown crying if I wrote long chapters. I like this idea that Mark would be a hero. He'd be one of the ones to help in anyway he could. Enjoy! Review and I'll tell you if any New Yorker asks me to take this off cause they find it offensive or such. I will, I respect New York and want in no way to make them feel disrespected. **

Chapter 2: The South Tower

Mark stood in the second tower of the World Trade Center. God he hated this job. He hated Alexi Darling's voice and how she flirted with him. She really was the most annoying person to work with. He had thought of quitting several times but then he'd see something he knew Roger would like he'd remember why he kept this hell.

In the back of his mind he was keeping track of Alexi and what she and the security guard were arguing about. He noticed Trevor the newest camera man trying to break the two up. Trevor was young, if Mark remembered right, he was 18. Trevor had moved here from Florida to break into Broadway. Mark sighed the boy would learn.

Mark was grateful that he got to play producer today. It wasn't often that he got to be directing Alexia in what she was doing but every once in awhile a story might actually be important and Sam Wilson, the lead producer, would tell Mark to make the story good. So that was what Mark was doing at the World Trade Center at 8:40 in the morning.

Alexia was suppose to be interviewing the security guard but had begun badgering him. Mark sighed and looked out the window. He saw the plane at a distance. He thought it was weird that the large plane was flying so low.

"Probably some crazy pilot trying to show off," Mark muttered to himself. But as he watched the plane it got closer and closer that when he realized, the plane was going to hit the North Tower of the World Trade Center. Mark screamed for people to get down as the explosion rocked the South Tower.

"Get up, get up, get up. Trevor grab that camera. Alexia get your ass in gear cause you're about to become famous." Mark yelled at Trevor and Alexia. He pulled Trevor up and two ran for the stairwell. This was history making. A place crashes into the North Tower by accident and a camera crew happens to be there. He may seem cold hearted Mark thought but he had to capture it on film.

Taking the stairs two at a time he burst threw the door of the 15 floor running to the other end of the building to get a clear shot of North Tower burning. Mark glanced down at his watch, a gift from Roger on his 25th birthday. He'd need to call Roger to tell him that he was okay soon. Mark glances at the watch again and started to commentate for the camera while Alexia pulled herself together.

"9:01 Eastern Standard Time, what looks like a commercial airline has just crashed into the North Tower of the World Trade Center, this is producer Mark Cohen. Alexia Darling is fine but needs a moment to compose her self in the face of tragedy…" Mark was about to continued when he heard Trevor interrupt him, "Boss what's that?" Trevor said pointing to another plane. It's in that moment Mark realizes, "This was no accident." Mark was thrown as the flight plowed threw the South Tower.

Mark looked around at the destruction of the floor. He had to get his crew out. He had to help these people. "TREVOR! Where's Alexia?" Mark yells. He rushes to an elderly lady to help her. She's bleeding from her head. Trevor is carrying Alexia who seems to be unconscious. "Is she okay?" Mark asked wrapping the elderly ladies arm around his shoulder. "Yeah, she just hit her head." Trevor said.

Mark grabbed the camera and led the four of them to the stairwell. Mark could hearing the screaming and felt the flames above him. Mark made his way down the stairs slowly as to not fall. The elderly woman's weight now mostly on him; he saw what was the sunlight of the glass doors. He felt another man take the other elderly woman's arm picking up some of the weight. "Take her." Mark ordered the man then turned to Trevor.

"You've got to do something for me." Mark said pulling his navy and white scarf off wrapping it around Trevor's neck. "Anything boss." Trevor said looking concerned. "Get Alexia to my loft. You remember where it is and tell Roger, I'm sorry I never got to tell him I love him." Mark said. "Where are you going Mark?" Trevor asked. "Those people need help." Mark said handing the camera to Trevor then heading back into the South Tower to help.

**Closing Notes: Hope you liked it; I am really into this story. OH! Completely off the subject Anthony Rapp is adorable in Dazed and Confused and Adam Pascal is completely goofy adorable in SLC Punk. You should watch those movies to get your Anthony & Adam fix till the movie comes out. PLUS Anthony kisses a girl… all my Rent friends just about flipped when we saw that cause it looked wrong… you watch and tell me what you think. ANYWAYS**

**No day but Today.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: I took some liberties with this chapter since I don't know the geography of Manhattan. I hope you like this. This is for SamandJackForever, trio, cameragirl, and Jess who have been really great at reviewing for me. Thanks guys and I hope this is as much as you expect. No day but today.**

It took Collins and Maureen ten minutes to calm Roger down. Roger was determined to head down to the World Trade Center, _Ground Zero,_ was what the news caster had begun calling it. Maureen had received a call on her cell from Joanne Jefferson her lover telling her that she and their friend Benjamin (Benny to his friends) Coffin the Third were fine. They had been on their way to Manhattan for a meeting when the planes had crashed. Joanne told Maureen that they were turning around and would meet the rest at the loft.

Roger stared at the TV sitting no less then a foot away from it. He was searching the screen for Mark. Hoping against hope that a camera would capture the face of his friend as he walked by; anything to calm Roger and let him know Mark was okay. Roger looked at the screen and then the clock, 9:45 am. This whole nightmare started exactly an hour ago. That entire hour seemed to pass Roger in slow motion; he could feel the cold in his chest as he thought back: back to all the times he should've told Mark. Back to all the times he should've followed his instincts. Back to when he and Mimi fought for the last time.

_**Flashback**_

Roger looked at Mimi Marquez with fire in his eyes. This was it. The final betrayal, no more, he couldn't take the drugs, the men, and now, now she had made Mark cry. No one made Mark cry.

"Get out." Roger said coldly. Mimi looked at him dumbfounded. "Excuse me?" Mimi said. "I said get out." Roger said. "Are you fucking kidding me? Mark goes off on me and you take _his _fucking side?" Mimi yelled. "He didn't go off on you! He told you to keep your poison out of his loft. He has a right; he doesn't want to watch you kill yourself with your drugs." Roger yelled. "He's a wimp Roger. He can't take reality and the reality is he's a loser. He's never going to amount to anything, after we're all dead he's going to become a recluse who'll probably end up killing himself from his own depression and you know what? No one's going to remember him." Mimi said with a wicked grin on her face. It was amazing there was a time Roger thought that face to be beautiful. "Get out Mimi. I don't want you around here anymore. I see you again and you'll wish you weren't born." Roger said heading towards Mark's room.

He gently opened the door and found Mark sitting on his window sill smoking a cigarette. This was bad the only time Mark ever smoked was when he was upset.

"Hey." Roger said softly leaning against the wall looking out Mark's window. "Sorry I got into your secret stash." Mark said shrugging blowing out and ashing the cigarette. "Don't worry about." Roger shrugged. "You shouldn't yell at her. She wasn't saying anything that I haven't thought." Mark said. "She was wrong. You're worth ten of her." Roger said. "But you love her." Mark said. "But I love you more. My loyalties always lie with you Mark. And if Mimi can't understand that she has to go." Roger said. "I'm sorry I broke you two up." Mark said. Roger leaned down grabbing the back of Mark's neck making Mark look at him. "Listen to me, you didn't break us up, she did, you are an amazing director who will become famous someday. You are an amazing person to know, and if anyone is going to be forgotten it will be her. You've learned something she will never learn, and that's how to live life as if there was no day but today. You are Angel's mantra in living breathing form." Roger pulled Mark into a hug holding him close. God he loved his filmmaker.

_**Present**_

There was a banging on the door that brought Roger out of his thoughts. Collins pulled the door open as a young man stumbled threw holding a woman. "I'm looking for Roger." The young man coughed. Collins took the woman who Roger now recognized as Alexi Darling and laid her on the couch.

"Where's Mark?" Roger asked. Roger's eyes and zoomed in on Mark's scarf that the kid had wrapped around his neck. The kid unwrapped the scarf from his neck and handed it to Roger. "He said to give this to you. And told me to tell you he, he said he was sorry for never getting to tell you he loved you." Trevor said.

Roger slid on the floor of the bathroom Mark's scarf forgotten as he threw up in the toilet. Mark loved him. Mark had loved him and he had missed his chance. Roger laid his head down against the toilet. He looked at the scarf that lay in the middle of the floor. Standing up he ran to the kid. "Where is he?" Roger asked grabbing the kid by the shoulders. "Where the hell is he?" Roger said shaking the kid.

"South Tower, he was trying to get people out. He went back in."

Roger didn't remember running out the door. He didn't remember running the 10 minutes in took him to run to downtown Manhattan. But he'd never forget the plummet his stomach took as he watched in horror as the South Tower collapsed into the streets of Manhattan.

_**Closing Notes: I'm not going to lie I don't know how long the run would've been but I stretched it. I hope you guys like the chapter. Thanks for reviewing. I hope this lived up to the rest. Please review.**_

_**No day but today.**_

_**Cherry**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Author's Notes: Thank you all for supporting this story. I loved writing it. It's one of my shortest pieces but I really think it's one of my best. Thank you again for all your support. Please review and let me know what you think. And if there's anything I can do to make this better. This is dedicated to all those who lost their lives and to those who survived._**

Mark coughed as he climbed the stairs towards the cries above him. He took the stairs two at a time. He knew from the sounds the building was making he had limited time. He found the door to the 18th floor opening quickly. Bodies were everywhere. He could hear the screams of people calling for help. He found a woman, not much older then he was. He kneeled by her.

"I'm going to get you out." Mark whispered to her. "No... No it's too late take Angel." Woman said. "Angel?" Mark looked confused till the woman opened her coat. Laying there was an infant. The child looked at Mark and his breath was taken away. She had brown eyes and a black tough of hair. "Please, take Angel and save her." The woman begged. Mark picked the child up and saw why the woman was saying it was too late. Threw her stomach was a piece of shrapnel. "I swear I'll make sure she's okay." Mark promised the woman. "Thank you Mark." The mother said taking her last breath. "Take care of my Angel." Mark whispered closing the woman's eyes.

The building began to shudder. "I've got to get out of here. I can't die on him. Roger would never forgive me." Mark thought to himself and he cradled the baby heading for the door. Running down the stairs he saw the firemen running in.

Mark thought of how brave they were, not thinking for a moment of their own safety they raced in.

Opening the door to the outside he heard it: the sound that would be heard around the world.

Mark ran as hard as he could protecting the baby angel from the ash and remains that crashed around him as the South Tower came tumbling down. He tucked and covered Angel in his jacket. "I'm going to die and Roger will never know how much I love him." Was the only thought that ran threw Mark's head. Roger, his secret love, his angel of music, his one regret, he thought back to the moment he realized he loved Roger.

_**Flashback:**_

"You're cereal is going to be wasted if you keep looking at it."

Mark hadn't heard Roger come out of his room. But he knew the minute Roger was in the kitchen. That's when it struck him, Mark always was aware of where Roger was. Mark could sense the musician, know his moods, know his thoughts, he knew everything about Roger. "Oh my God I love him." Mark thought dumbly. In that moment he realized why no girl or guy was ever good enough for him. Why Mark would rather sit in the loft on a Saturday night with Roger then go out with Maureen or Collins trolling for guys and girls. He didn't need to. He had his perfect guy in Roger.

Mark turned and looked at Roger, Mark felt his heart trip over it's self at his image. The semi long hair, the forest green eyes, the ugly plaid pants that Roger made look good, the way his long graceful fingers wrapped around the coffee mug he now brought to his full lips.

"Huh?" was all Mark could get out. "Your cereal, you're going to waist it if you keep looking at in." Roger said with a smirk. "What's up with the deep thoughts?" Roger asked looking concerned. "Nothing, nothing, just thinking about my film and Mims, I was just hoping she's alright." Mark lied. "What did I tell you about Mimi? It's her fault not yours, stop thinking about it, I've got to go get guitar strings later you coming?" Roger asked. "It is my fault and you don't have to get the strings, I picked them up yesterday when I picked up your meds." Mark said half thinking of what was coming out of his mouth. "You're my hero, it's starting to get cold and I really didn't want to go out." Roger said grinning kissing Mark's temple.

Little kisses like that weren't abnormal for the two of them. It reconfirmed their need for human contact, or that's what Mark use to think, now, now Roger's kisses and touches sent him a flame. How was he ever going to control this growing lust and love from his roommate?

"Are you sure you're okay?" Roger asked. "Yeah, promise." Mark said with a smile and then just to make sure Roger didn't catch on Mark said the three words that always made Roger get that face of disgust, "Take you're A.Z.T."

_**Present**_

When the dust was semi settled Mark stood up. There were emergency people everywhere. He could hear crying as he turned to look at what had once been the proud Twin Towers. Staring at them he knew his life would never be the same.

The baby in his arms gave a small whimper. Mark looked at her, "I couldn't save my Angel all those years ago, I'm glad I got a second chance." Mark said carrying the baby to the nearest emergence medical technician.

Roger looked around at the devastation that had once been the South Tower a sob breaking out of his throat. Damn Mark, he thought, damn him for being so good. For always doing the right thing, damn him: Roger felt his friends join him, Collins helping to support him. Joanna comforting Maureen who was sobbing loudly, Benny stood dumbstruck at the sight in front of him.

Collins looked around at what used to be Manhattan all he could think about was Angel. Collins then looked down at Roger, he was broken: how was Collins ever going to convince Roger to keep surviving with Mark being taken from him so violently. But then Collins was struck by Roger's voice, **"_Live in my house, I'll be your shelter. Just pay me back with one thousand kisses. Be my lover and I'll cover you_**." Roger looked up at Collins tears flowing from his eyes. Collins pulled Roger into a hug and continued where his friend left off, "_Open your door, I'll be your tenant: **Don't got much baggage to lay at your feet, but sweet kisses I've got to spare I'll be there - I'll cover you**_" Collins felt Maureen's slim hands slide up his arm to his shoulder. Behind her Joanna stood holding Maureen's other hand. Collins her Maureen's sweet voice added to his**, "_I think they meant it when they said you can't buy love. Now I know you can rent it a new lease you are, my love, on life – On life, I've longed to discover, something as true as this is_." **

It was then they heard the voice coming out of the dust. "**_So with a thousand sweet kisses I'll cover you. With a thousand sweet kisses_,**" Collins looked up there was Mark. Dirty, worn looking, Mark who stood with tears as in his eyes looking at his friends: Roger pulled from Collins moving towards Mark. Collins heard in the background Maureen, Joanna, and Benny continuing to sing, "**_525,600 minutes, 525,600 minutes_**." Collins grinned at the two men.

Roger could hear his friends, he could hear the cries of anguish and the sounds of the building that was once the North Tower cracking and moaning, but his only thoughts were of Mark. His beautiful Mark who had lived threw hell and came back to him. Grabbing Mark's face Roger brought it to his in an earth shattering kiss.

Mark heard them before his saw them. Then time stopped for Mark when he saw his friends and his grieving love. He was going to be okay. They were there for him. They loved him. He could face hell and come back and his family was still there for him. He watched knowing the minute he could he would tell Roger he loved him. But he never got the chance.

Roger pulled him into the kissed he longed for, for so long. And in that kiss Mark was told everything he ever needed to know. Roger loved him, Roger was his soul mate, and till death finally did part them Roger would be there beside him: his lover and his friend.

September 11, 2001 was the day the world stood still for Americans. Lives were lost in the thousands. Hearts were broken that would take years to mend, wars would be started, the lines between right and wrong began to blur for a country. But for Mark and Roger, September 11 meant the beginning of their life together. Mark stayed in contact with Angel's father and was an active roll in her life. Several years later Roger and Mark made the trip to San Francisco to become married, legally. Then Maureen and Joanna blessed Roger and Mark with the gift of a child of their own to raise. A beautiful girl they named September.

**_Closing Notes: I hope you like this, it took me several tries to get threw the chapter with out crying. I dedicate this entire story to those both living and those who died in September 11. I hope you feel I did this justice, both the event and the characters. My heart goes out to New York City and it's people. You're amazing thank you for being so strong. Be true to yourselves and always hold close to your hearts:_**

_**No day but today.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Cherry**_


End file.
